emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8549 (29th July 2019)
Plot In the café, Lydia shows Bernice all the costumes she's prepared for the murder mystery event tomorrow. Victoria informs Aaron and Robert that she and Diane are leaving on Friday. In the pub, Jimmy scolds Matty for being rude to Nicola yesterday. When Victoria appears, Matty scurries off the change a barrel to avoid her. Jamie informs Rhona that Kim has officially transferred her shares of the Vets to him. Rhona suggests they celebrate. Bernice worries she's lost Liam for good although Nicola doesn't believe he'll be able to resist Bernice after seeing how much effort she's gone to in throwing the murder mystery event. Aaron tries to rope Robert into partaking in the murder mystery event but Robert is in no mood to have fun as he's worried about losing the last of his family when Diane and Victoria leave. Jimmy continues to try to persuade Liam to give Bernice another chance but Liam is insistent that he's better off alone. Marlon fills Moira in on Matty behaviour yesterday. Moira sees exactly what Marlon means when Matty shouts at Rodney then storms out of the pub. Victoria suffers painful stomach cramps so she phones Robert and asks him to take her to the hospital. Liam decides to not attend the murder mystery event to avoid Bernice. At the hospital, Aaron and Robert try to assure Victoria that she probably just has wind but that doesn't stop Victoria worrying that she's going to lose her baby. Soon afterward, Victoria and Robert are taken into a room where a Sonographer performs an ultrasound on Victoria and confirms her baby seems fine. Both Victoria and Robert struggle to contain their emotions. Rhona calls by Home Farm to take a look at Kim's horse despite Kim specifically requesting Jamie. When Kim explains how her horse seems skittish, Rhona tells Kim she can't just make things up to see Jamie. Nicola decides to forgive Rodney when he gives her a bundle of cash to buy more dining chairs. Liam is touched to learn Bernice wants him to be sheriff at the murder mystery event and after some brief persuasion, he agrees to take part. Back at the farm, Moira tells Matty that Ste and Jono aren't his real friends and he's not like them. An angered Matty states this is the first time he has a proper group of lad mates that treat him like he's normal then storms out. Following the scan, Robert has realised Victoria's baby is part of their family so he continues to try to persuade his sister not to move away, insisting that because the baby isn't going to have a dad, it needs uncles. An exhausted Frank drops Eliza off with Vanessa and Tracy then dashes off. Tracy decides to have a word with Megan. Victoria fills Diane in on her visit to the hospital. Moments later, Lee appears and informs Victoria he's prepared to give up all rights to the baby in return from a public apology and compensation. He tells Victoria if she wants him gone, it's going to cost her... Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kim Tate - Claire King *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Sonographer - Carli De'La Hughes *Lee - Kris Mochrie Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, imaging room and corridor *Home Farm - Entrance way *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes